Reconciliation
by T'Ashalik
Summary: Spock and Sarek consider their past disagreements, and future together.


New: Reconciliation

By: T'Ashalik

Sa/Am, S

Rating: G

Summary: Sarek considers the value of Spock's decision to enter Starfleet

Disclaimer: I get nothing for writing about characters I do not own, other than the pleasure of doing so.

2268 – USS Enterprise – Sick Bay

Sarek was _almost _surprised to open his eyes again. He had respected Amanda's wishes to not verbalize the probability of his surviving the surgery…but inside his own mind he knew what it was, and was more than satisfied to be on the positive end of such statistics.

He tried to sit up and immediately changed his mind. The pain in his body was intense, and required his full attention for its mediation. He glanced at his surroundings, still feeling slightly detached from himself after surgery.

It was quiet save the pulsing of medical equipment monitoring his condition, the lights were dimmed to fifty percent, and the environmental controls were much warmer than humans would find comfortable. Leonard McCoy was to be commended for deftly managing the emergence of Sarek's cardiac condition, and for his attention to every detail of comfort and nurtured recovery.

He listened carefully and heard the deep, slow breathing of sleep. He gently looked to his right and saw his son recovering from what had to have been a taxing use of his body systems. Spock's blood coursed through Sarek's veins. The being Sarek had given life to now had given life back. It was a paradox he would meditate upon as he continued to recover.

Spock lay on the bed, really only half asleep, allowing his own circulatory system to recover from the drugs that had grossly stimulated his blood cell production. He was tired, achy, and he felt weak. His limbs were almost too heavy, and so he lay still and quiet.

Several days after the Babel Conference, after the emissaries had been returned to their respective home worlds, Spock sat at his desk in his quarters reviewing reports from Xenobiology. As he read the reports summarizing the surveys they had made of recent planetary expeditions, Lieutenant Uhura chimed his comm-unit.

"Bridge to Spock."

"Spock here."

"Sir, you have a private message incoming."

"I will receive here, Lieutenant."

"Aye, sir."

Spock waited patiently for the message to appear, and 1.17 seconds later, it was awaiting him. He accepted it and saw his father's face looking at him from the recorded message. He activated the playback and listened carefully.

"New beginnings… it is an opportunity that has befallen us. While it is illogical to debate the validity of past decisions, I find it agreeable to consider the future.

"Even though I did not approve of your decision to join Starfleet, and I still disagree with it today, it was your very decision – your intentional rebellion - that saved my life. Your choice of career has offered me an opportunity to continue living in service to our people, our way of life.

"Your mother teased you at the reception the evening of our arrival on board. I spoke to her of giving you the respect which was your due, that you must command respect in order to function. It is illogical of me to deny the very thing I insist from her… humans would call that hypocrisy.

"Spock'am, that you may retain your self-respect, it is better to displease me doing what you know is right than to temporarily please me and do what is wrong for you. Self-respect is the cornerstone of virtue. _Mene sakkat ur'seveh, Safu_."

Spock just sat there. Eighteen years of unremitting silence ended? If it were not so, his father would not have sent _that_ message. He still did not agree with Spock, but he recognized it was the best thing for him, and a very illogical and emotional rush of relief washed over him.

The only logical course of action was to consider his next opportunity to take leave and visit his family. Spock sent a message to his father in reply. If Sarek was to extend the olive branch, Spock would need to accept it.

2268 – Vulcan - D'H'riset Estate

Sarek and Amanda had just sat down for end-meal when the comm-unit chimed. She placed her napkin on the table.

"I need to check that, Sarek. The translation update project has been having some interesting hiccoughs lately," she said with an air of mild irritation.

She excused herself from the table and returned too quickly to have received the communication. She looked at Sarek expectantly. He placed his utensil down and looked at her, waiting. Amanda was beaming.

"Sarek, there is a message for you."

"I will receive it after end-meal. You will rejoin me, _Aduna_," he stated in that 'I am a Vulcan and you are my wife' way. She did not sit down, rather she was wringing her hands slightly, a habit he recognized that indicated she was trying to decide how far to push a topic.

"Sweetheart, I think you will agree you could receive _this_ message now. End-meal can wait." She said gently. He set his napkin next to his plate and went to hear the message.

As he accepted it, his son's sharply chiseled features appeared on the screen. Spock had received his message, apparently. Taking a slowly controlled breath he initiated the playback.

"Father, I thank you for your message. It was," Spock paused only a split second," most generous. I have reviewed our anticipated schedule for the next six months, and barring any emergent conditions, I have requested leave in four months, two weeks, and five days. With your permission, I would find it agreeable to visit you and mother again. I await your reply. _Dif-tor heh smusma, Osamkeh_."

Sarek stood at the comm-unit for a moment, then saved the message. He quietly returned to the table to find her waiting. Outwardly, she showed nothing, but across their bond he could sense her intense curiosity. He sat and began eating without saying a word, estimating her patience ceasing to function within four seconds. 3.394 seconds later, Amanda could not contain herself any longer.

"_Adun_…" she trailed off.

"Yes, _T'hy'la_?" He was almost amused at her conflicted feelings, and had to effort suppressing the upturning corners of his mouth. She wanted to ask, but also wanted to respect his privacy.

She just looked at him, then back to her plate. "So… what did Spock say?"

"He has requested leave in four months, two weeks, and five days," he replied.

"Any chance he will be taking that leave with us?"

"The probabilities are very high, _K'diwa_."

Amanda smiled at her husband, a sense of relief and reconciliation long awaited washing over her spirit… reconciliation, indeed.


End file.
